The Crush that Lasted For 10 Years
by Transparent Mirror
Summary: Kuroko has always liked Akashi Seijuro. But the difference between them was extremely great. On graduation day, Kuroko had decided that he would never confess to Akashi and he was certain that he would never see him again. Until, 10 years later, Kuroko got an interview for a job as a secretary. What will Fate do to both of them?
1. Chapter 1

The Crush that Lasted for 10 Years

 **Heyyy guys, I'm back! And I am here to present to you my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. I really don't know whether I should continue this or not. If I get enough support, then I will. Okay, so….**

Summary: Kuroko has always liked Akashi Seijuro. But the difference between them was extremely great. On graduation day, Kuroko had decided that he would never confess to Akashi and he was certain that he would never see him again. Until, 10 years later, Kuroko got an interview for a job as a secretary. What will Fate do to both of them?

Kuroko Tetsuya. Average looks. Low presence. Normal student. Do not have a lot of friends. Not popular. Not rich. Average grades. Third string of the basketball team.

Akashi Seijuro. Good looks. Majestic presence. Rich family. Good future. Good family background. President of Student Council. Captain of the basketball team. Head of the school Shogi team. Smart. Top in class. Top in school. Numerous medals. Numerous awards.

The difference was too great. Kuroko could do nothing as he watched Akashi as if he was in another world. Compared to him, Kuroko was nothing. He was nothing, really. Akashi was a perfect student, a perfect child, a perfect heir, a perfect leader. He was just perfect in anything. If you wanted to talk about his flaws, you could come up with nothing. Nothing at all. He was just so perfect. Until someone like Kuroko Tetsuya wouldn't dare to get close to him. And Kuroko knew that Akashi's future would probably be glorious, with a perfect girlfriend, engagement, and then marriage. And then he would of course take over the family business, and then expanding the business etc., etc.

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from liking him.

His heart would beat furiously whenever he saw Akashi with the full Student Council uniform, he would always look forward to that once a month when the first string members would come and observe the second and third string. They were here to scout, to see whether any potential players were able to move up to the first string. Kuroko used to play his best, but he was never notices.

Maybe Fate had given him a chance to talk to Akashi one moment, but he didn't know what to say. He had hoped for Akashi to notice him, but when he did, he didn't know what to say to him.

It was on that day where the first string members came to see the third string players, Kuroko had given up playing as he knew that he was going to quit the team anyway. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself any further by falling down in games, missing shots or even just failing to catch a ball which was passed to him. It was rare, nobody noticed him anyway.

"Hey."

Kuroko didn't stop. Akashi Seijuro couldn't be talking to him, right?

"Hey, do you ignore others when they talk to you."

Kuroko stopped and turn back. Akashi was looking at him, in his Teiko jersey with a 4 in it. Kuroko's heart almost stopped when he stared into those mesmerizing eyes. They were a brilliant red and gold that sparkled with not only power, but also ambition. Those were the eyes who never knew defeat. They were strong and powerful.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

And then there was silence. Teal orbs stared into mismatched ones. Kuroko felt extremely awkward and he felt like he needed to excuse himself. He lowered his head and was about to walk off when Akashi started talking.

"You're not playing any matches to try to level up?"

Kuroko paused and laughed quietly in his heart. Him? Levelling up? When he had been advised by the coach to quit the basketball team? That was impossible!

"Maybe later. I'm having a break. Please, excuse me." Kuroko had said the first reason that came to his mind. He was about to suffocate, he wanted to leave, to get away from that dominating presence. He wanted to just go out from the court, to stop listening to the basketball poundings so that he could just forget everything.

Time would heal all his scars anyway.

3 years later, they entered the same high school. After another 2 years, they graduated together. Akashi had made a speech as the Student Council President (again), as well as the Year Representative. After that, Kuroko still remembered that a few girls had confessed to him. He had turned his back at the three magical words that the girl said. He refused to hear the reply and just walked back home, looking at his graduation certificate, and sighed.

Kuroko took a course for company secretaries. After graduating, he had worked in a few small companies as assistants to secretaries and followed them, learning the basics and how to produce documents that were satisfying. Then, he slowly moved up the ranks, working for a few companies at once. The benefits were that he could actually arrange his work timings and actually bring his work back home.

It was a surprise to him when he received a letter inviting him to work in a company called the Emerald Businesses. Emerald Businesses was a famous company which not only excelled in stocks, but is also the world's largest design company. Kuroko had recalled that the company had not only topped in sales, but also public relations. It was also voted the 'company that I would like to work in most' and 'Asia's top company'. Indeed, he was extremely honoured to receive an invitation for the interview.

But now, he was panicking. He had absolutely nothing to wear, and he needed help.

Sighing as he rummaged through his cupboard, he decided to give up and picked up his phone and dialed a number. He pinched his nose as he prepared for a headache as soon as the person he called picked up.

"Hello? Is this-"

"KUROKOCHII! I MISSED YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY CALLING ME? SO WHAT'S UP? ARE YOU GOING SHOPPING WITH ME? HAVE YOU DECIDED TO MODEL WITH ME? OH I KNOW, WE COULD EVEN MODEL AS A LOVE COUPLE! COUPLE CLOTHES! KUROKOCHII!"

"In your dreams, Kise-kun." Kuroko sighed in relief as the ordeal was finally over. He took a few seconds to recover before sighing into the phone.

"Kise-kun, I think I need help."

"Huh? Kurokochii, with what?"

"I have an interview with Emerald Businesses in five hours and I can't find anything to wear."

"OH! Just leave it to me, Kurokochii! Could you come over to where I'm having a photo shoot? The address is….."

Four hours later, Kuroko stood beneath a shiny building, in a suit especially made for him by a tailor that Kise had personally hired, *cough* (flirted with), with black shiny dress shoes that were polished till perfection. Not only that, he had a suitcase with him, inside he had his resume forms, certificates, qualifications as well as his testimonies. He took a deep breath and looked up to see the shiny windows of the building reflecting in the sunlight.

Trying his best to calm down his breath, he made his way up on the staircase and pushed the door open. He glanced around. Men dressed in suits and women dressed in professional clothing were discussing about different topics around him but he couldn't understand a word. Not only that, he didn't even dared to glance up to see the massive building. People were everywhere. The sparkling designs of the building did not fail to show off the wealth that this company certainly had. With a sigh, he made his way to the reception counter.

"Excuse me."

"Excuse me."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ah, yes, I'm extremely sorry. Welcome to Emerald Businesses. Is there anything that I can help you with?" Kuroko sighed, this was the downfall of his low presence. He needed to raise his voice in order to get noticed by people.

"I believe I have an interview scheduled at 4 in the afternoon."

"Yes, please wait a minute. Erm, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya? Is it? Your interview with be on the 30th floor, in room 3001, the President's private office. May I see your letter for your interview? And can you please sign here to confirm your attendance?" Kuroko complied without any question.

"Please follow me up. This way, please."

Kuroko followed the receptionist into an elevator when she pressed a card onto a slot before pressing the number 30. Kuroko could actually feel himself getting nervous. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his forehead was full of sweat and his palms were getting sweaty. He took out a handkerchief that Kise had given him as a small piece of paper dropped out.

"Good luck, Kurokochii! "

Well, Kise is certainly annoying, but it was timed like this when he could rely on the blond model.

The receptionist indicated for him to follow her when the elevator doors opened. They walked on plush carpets as Kuroko began to get even nervous. They stopped outside door 3001 as the receptionist knocked onto the door.

"Excuse me, President, your 4o'clock has arrived."

"Please send him in."

"Then, please, excuse me." The receptionist knocked on the door thrice before opening it. She bowed respectfully and indicated for Kuroko to go in. Kuroko didn't dare to look up as he walked in. The receptionist left and he finally raised his head, just in time to see a figure that he had thought he would never see again in his life.

"Akashi…san?"

 **Well, that was that! I really don't know whether to continue this but if you really want me to continue this, please review and give me support!**

 **Love,**

 **Transparent Mirror**


	2. Chapter 2

The Crush that Lasted for 10 Years

2

 **I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Thank you so much for the support, I know I need to improve as this is my first time writing a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. Thank you very much for the views, reviews, follows and favourites! I love everyone one of you and I hope you will do the same for this chapter!**

"You are from Teiko's basketball team? Which string were you in?" Akashi's mismatched eyes stared straight into teal ones as the latter quickly evaded the gaze. Why would Akashi even ask about that? He had never played in any matches before, and they had only talked once, so not like Akashi would remember him anyway. The coach had suggested him to change clubs, and a year later, he did.

"Third." It was a quiet answer, more of a whisper than an answer. He was embarrassed. Here he was, talking to the former basketball captain that had probably took no notice of him before. After all, third string members were not likely to level up, it was also rare for second string members to level up as that year was the "Gifted Year of Teiko", with the "Generation of Miracles" that Akashi had so proudly leaded.

"I see." It was a simple answer, as it was the one that Kuroko had been expecting. "But let me ask you something, before our third year, have you been practicing in the court at night after everyone leaves?"

"Yes."

"Why did you stop?"

"I quit the team."

"Oh." Akashi look at Kuroko's testimonials and his certificates again. He picked them up one by one as Kuroko slowly sipped the coffee that had been placed in front of him. Finally, Akashi looked up and arranged his certificated neatly, putting them back in the envelope, and then looked at Kuroko, who not dare to look up until Akashi spoke.

"There was a rumour going around the first-string members, something about a ghost practicing in the court. They would hear the basketball bounce, and yet no one was in the gym. They didn't even dare to turn off the lights" Akashi snickered slowly before allowing a small smile on his face as he remembered the past, "Not only that, they were quite worried and was quite distracted before a game. I guess that was your doing?"

"I really apologize for distracting your members before a game. At first, I just wanted to practice so that I could improve. However, due to my lack of presence and my bad skills, I cannot shoot, therefore the ball does not get passed to me. In the end, I took the teacher advisor's advice and quit it, and joined the Japanese Literature Club, which I enjoyed."

"Oh? Alright, you're hired. Work starts at 8 tomorrow."

Kuroko blinked. This had only been a ten-minute interview, and this was the largest company in Japan. Did he just score? He couldn't believe it. Was he really hired? This couldn't be any more amazing! He had just been hired by the top company in Japan! Wait, wait, calm down, mask your emotions, and say a polite thank you. You shouldn't do this in front of a guy who you had a crush on and now is going to be your future boss. Nope, nope.

"Thank you very much." It was polite, just enough to mask his feelings. Shit, he really hoped that Akashi didn't see his blink.

"Oh, what happened to that excitement that I saw a second ago?" A smirk adorned the handsome features of his future boss as Kuroko held his breath before allowing himself a small smile as well.

"It must have been your imagination, Akashi-sama. Now, please excuse me." Kuroko answered with a tone filled with politeness as he wanted to excuse himself and tell the good news to his friends, especially Kise-kun. Oh yes, Kise-kun would be so happy once he learnt that Kuroko had gotten the job of his life! Yes, he must remember to thank Kise-kun. After all, it was through his fashion instincts and his amazing choice of clothing that Kuroko had gotten a really amazing first impression.

"Please, do call me Akashi. It would be weird to have a former schoolmate call me 'Akashi-sama'. Furthermore, he is currently such a successful company secretary. Yes, yes, remarkable indeed," Akashi hummed a little before looking at Kuroko up and down.

"Alright then, may I please excuse myself now?" Kuroko was itching to get out of here and Akashi's stares weren't helping him at all. He just wanted to get out of the room and just call his friends and tell them the good news.

"Alright, I guess. Remember to arrive on time tomorrow," _or else_ , Kuroko could hear the unfinished threat that was behind the friendly sentence that Akashi said. Kuroko merely nodded as he got up of his chair and left.

"Wait."

Kuroko paused and looked back.

"Can you kill four hours and then come back here?"

Kuroko blinked.

 **#akakuro**

And that was how Kuroko ended up in Akashi's sleek black limousine as the latter was talking to someone called Midorima, and this was when Kuroko ended up thinking whether like Kise who had yellow hair, and Akashi who has red hair, could Midorima's hair be green?

The limousine stopped outside a restaurant. It had an elegant look, it was really grand. Now, Kuroko was really glad that he had asked Kise for advice for a suit.

"Welcome, sirs. How many of you in a table?" There was a professional waiter, and by professional, Kuroko meant professional, not like the ones you see normally. According to the certificates on hanging on the wall, these waiter had gone to schools or even training academies, and most of them were on the way to become butlers or professional servants for rich people.

"Rich people have too much too much money that they even want to send servants to school just make sure they serve properly? They seriously have nothing to do." Kuroko muttered under his breath, unaware that every world he said could be heard by his one and only future boss.

"I heard you, you know." Akashi smirked as they were lead to one of the tables. Akashi has specifically requested for a corner table. Kuroko shivered just for a while. Although he was wearing an expensive suit, (thanks to Kise), he felt like he was completely out of place. There were politicians, rich businessmen, some ministers as well, they were talking about politics, research, business, some things even Kuroko felt like he was just, just, out of place.

"Are you going to sit down, or just stand there and gasp like an idiot?"

"Oh, I'm Erm, well, okay." The waiter pulled out a chair and sat down in front of the red-haired businessman, who had already sat down before he had even noticed it.

And here came the second problem, he couldn't read the menu! He learnt a little of Spanish, German and even Japanese! But French, no, he had never even learnt the basics. He narrowed his eyes, searching desperately for something that he could actually understand and that was cheap, yes cheap. The prices were extremely shocking! How could it cost 100 dollars just for a plate of food? Wasn't that ridiculous?

And just then, Kuroko reminded himself that he was in a restaurant for rich people and rich people only. He had to save up money every year in order to buy himself new suits, shoes, or just to save up for the future. He had declined meals and only attended banquets when it was necessary or it had a pay. He was a commoner, therefore his meals were just like any commoner. No fancy meals in restaurants or shopping in any expensive shops, unlike Kise, whose clothes were basically sponsored by different people who wanted him to model for them. Kise was a known face, with his face, you could expect everyone to buy your product. He is so famous that if you hadn't heard of his name before, you probably wasn't from this Earth. Kuroko was quite jealous, Kise could socialize with literally everyone, and yet Kuroko couldn't even do a thing.

"I wonder what had indeed taken your thought away. A girlfriend?" Akashi smirked as the teal-haired boy in front of him snapped out of his daydream and reached for the menu, which had been long taken away by the waiter. A bottle of wine and two glasses had appeared in front of him. Akashi was taking one of them, slowly sipping the wine, with Kuroko watching his every single move, but in Kuroko's mind there was only a question.

Why did he even accept Akashi's offer?

"The food-" Kuroko started to say but was cut off by Akashi.

"It has been ordered. Don't worry about it." Kuroko heaved a sigh. He reminded himself to actually learn French soon if he wanted to help Akashi as much as possible. French, huh, he sighed, maybe he could ask Momoi to teach him.

"Oh, now you're thinking about a girl." Akashi took another sip of wine again and smirked. Kuroko's face was blank, but his eyes told the truth. He was shocked. How could he even know? Was this the power that he had heard of that runs in the Akashi blood? Wait what was even going on now? Kuroko's mind was blank as he looked at Akashi's smirking face as the latter only smiled and took another sip of fine before finally putting down the glass.

"So Kuroko," Akashi looked up to stare at Kuroko's eyes, "Please do tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

 ***cough* To the two annoying people in the world who keep pestering me to update, (you know who you are), this is for both of you. So yeah, I love you guys, please continue to give me support!  
**

**Let me tell you though. Exams are horrible.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Transparent Mirror**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crush That Lasted for 10 Years**

 **Chapter 3**

 **HEYY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE THAT YOU HAVE SHOWERED ME WITH! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AWESOME PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR THE 10 FOLLOWERS, SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS WANTED!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko is not in Rakuzan, Akashi has two red eyes and Kagami is Kuroko's light, so I officially do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **Before I start, I would like to say that half of this chapter's plot goes to Jay Dawn! Well, I sort of planned this, but like you guessed like half of it, so credits go to you too! ^_^**

 **M(Guest): Thank you!**

 **Kagamine Hikari: Thank you for your support!**

 **StrawberryDemon: Nice Name! Thank you for your support! Here's the update haha!**

 **Toolazytologin(Guest): LOGIN LAH! Akashi has mismatched eyes haha. Akashi jealous of Kise? Good idea! Maybe I'll try to insert it somewhere! Thanks for the suggestion and please keep supporting this fic!**

 **Shinseishinwa: The mind reader! Haha! Thank you for your support, and cliffhangers make stories more interesting, do they not? Thank you very much for your kind wish too!**

 **Jay Dawn: You sort of guessed it correct! But that's true I guess. I mean Kuroko likes Akashi till now, but he is too embarrassed to confess, but I think he deserves a chance to at least voice it out or something so yeah.**

 **Silver Woman: Your review made me sort of happy! And please don't, they are seriously so annoying that they spam me on Whatsapp haha!**

 **Nozomi(Guest): Thanks!**

 **Guest: I'm really sorry, but cliffhangers are necessary, right?**

 **Amanda: Go get a life and login, you idiot AHOMINE!**

 **BlueSkyBlue: I wouldn't turn into a mouse if I decided to upload after 12 you idiot, and what the shit are you even talking about? Fiancé? Yup, you can write it. But thanks anyway, you logged in, unlike a certain AHO who decided to just use a guest account, and almost typing out my real name.**

 **THAT'S IT!**

 **I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of your support!  
#AkaKuro**

Kuroko blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Akashi's smirking face never changed. He was looking at Kuroko straight in the eye, smirking as if he had already play his expectations about what Kuroko was about to answer. Kuroko thought for a while, the gears in his brain running, thinking about how to form an answer so that Akashi wouldn't feel suspicious as all.

"Erm, how do I put it?" He scratched his head a little before putting his finger to his chin, thinking about it properly. Akashi merely smiled as he waited patiently. He picked up his wineglass and drank the rest of the wine out of it and refilled another glass of fine before asking Kuroko whether he would like some more wine, which Kuroko was glad for.

"I….erm, yes, I mean, no, erm…." Kuroko stuttered as his mouth formed incoherent words, his brain struggling to form a suitable answer.

"So," Akashi mused, "Is it yes or no?"

"Erm, nope." Kuroko managed to form an answer and he sighed in relief, glad that the turmoil was over. Akashi muttered something* that he couldn't here at all and he asked Akashi about it, which Akashi merely smiled before shaking his head. Suddenly, Akashi's phone rang. Kuroko looked up in surprise as Akashi muttered "Excuse me", before picking up the call.

" _Bonsoir, Mr. Nijimura,(Good evening, Mr. Nijimura)"_ Akashi started to speak. Kuroko was so shocked, he knew that Akashi could speak French really, really fluently, but hearing Akashi speak French was so….so….

" _Comment est-il là en Franc? (How is it in France) Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui, est-ce pas? (It's really hot now, isn't it?"_

So _sexy_.

Kuroko couldn't help it. After all, he had been in love with Akashi for ten years. And now he was speaking French right in front of him, of course, he couldn't stand it. French was the language of love! His crush for Akashi had indeed drive him love-crazy. Ah, dang, how was he going to manage as he personal secretary, he was afraid that things would actually get, too personal. What if Akashi actually finds out his feelings? He would detest him, wouldn't him?

" _Oh, le PDG de Magical Productions est venu?_ (Oh, the CEO of Magical Productions came over?) Akashi was smiling. Kuroko thanked the waiter as their food arrived, and Kuroko said 'thank you' but Akashi merely nodded, still on the phone.

" _Ah,_ _On m'a invité à la 12e anniversaire de son entreprise?_ (Ah, I've been invited to his company's 12th anniversary?" Akashi sipped his wine again, and Kuroko began to wonder if he ever would get drunk. Kuroko could only shake his head as Akashi indicated him to start eating. But Akashi insisted him to start eating first, therefore Kuroko could only sigh as he picked up his fork and spoon, glad that he had actually learnt how to present himself properly in formal dinners.

"S'il vous plaît organiser mon voyage en France une semaine avant la fête. ( _Please arrange my trip to France one week before the party."_

" _C'est tout. Merci._ (That's all. Thank you.) Akashi finally put down his phone and Kuroko realized that he was actually a little disappointed. He had actually wanted to hear Akashi speak more in the language of love. Wait, what was he even thinking about? The language of love? Wait, he was just communicating with one of his partners in French. Yes, he reminded himself once again, it was going to be necessary for him to learn French if he wanted to be a useful private secretary to Akashi.

Wait, Akashi was done speaking to Mr. Nijimura, whoever that was? Kuroko really prayed that he didn't remember that Akashi was talking to him about his relationship. Ah, if Akashi really voices it out, maybe he should ask Akashi whether he was engaged or not. It would be fine, wouldn't it? After all, successful businessmen at his age were always engaged in marriages that would actually bring profit to their family business, after all.

"Well, please forgive me. I was talking to one of my partners in France. Looks like I'll be travelling to France in some time, huh? Please, continue to eat your food. I shall partake in my share as well." Akashi smiled politely. He picked up his cutlery and started eating. Kuroko sighed in relief.

The meal was mainly ate in silence. With Akashi making small talk, asking Kuroko about his work in the previous companies that he had worked in. Kuroko was indeed relieved as he was glad that Akashi had forgotten about the conversation before he had picked up his phone. He had been really conflicted, he didn't know whether to tell Akashi the truth or hide it from him. But, 10 years? Wouldn't Akashi think that he was weird?

Yes, he had tried dating girls before, and even hooked up with guys. But no matter who he was with, he couldn't forget about his first crush. After all, they say, your first crush is normally the person who leaves an extremely great impression on you. That's why, people would normally decide to settle down with their first girlfriend, or boyfriend. His last girlfriend was Momoi Satsuki, and they had managed to stay together for one year. Until Kuroko couldn't take it anymore, realizing that he still loved Akashi and he couldn't give the best for Momoi. He broke up with her, and yet, she still stayed by his side as a very good friend. He was glad the Momoi was really understanding. This was because it didn't really go well to some of his other girlfriends when he admitted to them that he loved someone else, even more a guy.

When they were waiting for dessert to arrive, he noticed that Akashi was drinking his fourth glass of wine. Yet, Akashi was still polite, making small conversations here and there, sometimes even needing to spend extra effort to persuade Kuroko to actually speak up and answer his questions. However, Kuroko felt that something was coming when there was silence, long, long silence as Akashi decided to look at his phone.

After the 10 minute silence that felt like an eternity to Kuroko, Akashi finally put down his phone and smiled. Finally putting down the glass of wine, the waiter came with two bowls of dessert, which Kuroko was grateful for. Akashi finally opened his mouth.

"Do you mind repeating your answer to whether you have a girlfriend or not?"

Kuroko blinked again.

"No-nope, not really."

"Oh? I thought that young workers such as you should be engaged or something at this time." Akashi smiled.

"Well, I actually have been through a lot of relationships, really." Kuroko admitted, waiting for Akashi's reaction. He was nervous, he had thought that Akashi had completely forgot about the topic, but he was actually just waiting for a suitable time to ask it. He gulped, and hoped that Akashi wouldn't ask further. He was scared, honestly.

"Oh. Please do enlighten me. Why is that so?" Akashi's mismatched eyes were brimming with curiosity as he asked Kuroko the question that Kuroko had been dreading to.

"I-I have a crush, actually. It's been going on for 10 years. I don't think that person would ever notice me though. I mean, the difference between us is too much. It's like, like, the sky and the ground. I don't really think we can even be together, like forever. It's just, just, too great, I think." Kuroko admitted softly, his eyes looking down to his lap, hoping that this topic would end really quickly.

However, Akashi said nothing.

"H-How about you, Akashi-san? Are you engaged or anything?" Kuroko wanted to get his mind off his crush. So he decided to ask Akashi about his relationship as it was the first thing that actually popped into his mind.

"Yes. I'm engaged."

Kuroko froze. Those three words were enough to bring him down to the deepest of his feelings. He was numb. That three words had entirely broke him.

The rest of the night passed by like a blur. Akashi had paid the bill, and had send him home in his splendid limousine. He had made small conversation with Kuroko too, and yet Kuroko mostly answered one word or two that Akashi gave up, taking out him laptop and continued doing his work. When they reached Kuroko's home, he reminded Kuroko to be punctual tomorrow, as Kuroko merely said thank you. Then, Kuroko rushed into his house, unlocked that door, removed his expensive blazer, shoes, and his briefcase, and then laid on the bed

And he started crying.

 **I'm really sorry for the sad ending! But it was just necessary! I will say this again, thank you very much for all of your support and really thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I really love you guys, please support this chapter too!  
**

**XOXO,**

 **Transparent Mirror**

 **P.S. I'm not updating from August till October, I'm really having my trials and exams, so I'll try to update as much as possible in this month. I'm really, really sorry.**

 **P.P.S. Please check out BlueSkyBlue's 10 Reasons fanfiction. It's not M but it it AkaKuro and it's really fun to read. So please give her lots and lots of support! I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Crush That Lasted for 10 Years**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys! Another update! I won't be update for like three months so here's the next chapter. Wait….did you guys think that that was the ending? NO RIGHT?**

 **Purified Sins: As I explained from the PM, Nijimura is a Japanese born in French, his family sort of migrated there. It's weird I know haha, but this is fanfiction, so I think anything can happen. Oh, France is hot, right? The last time I went there, it was boiling, I swear.**

 **Shinseishinwa: Of course not! But I'll be leaving you with this chapter for three months haha. Yup, cliffhangers just reel you in! Thank you very much for your wishes and the review!**

 **BlueSkyBlue: Yes, now you understand that I'm such a good friend, right? Really, when did we even make the deal? I told you I had the idea of making Kuroko drunk, but nah, he still needs to starts working for Akashi, so yeah. AHOMINE mentioned like one third of my name, just so you know, under a guest reviewer.**

 **Alexis-senpai: OMG! I'm really sorry! But here's the update!**

 **BlackPhoenixRose: I'm not the spawn of the evil king. Look unlike a certain someone, nobody died okay? Just because you were lazing around in your bed, you could have just login, right? It's not like you have school or anything, you AHO! And if I even get a beta reader, it would never be you or Xuann so just shut up for a minute okay?**

 **Francaise(Guest): I actually can't speak French that fluently, and I was too lazy to think, so I just copy and paste from Google Translate haha. Thanks for the corrections! Thank you for telling me the errors and thank you for your kind review!**

 **Reality Slap: I'm actually beginning to think that your name is related to this chapter! Yes, yes, sometime soon, please don't hunt me down. I really really love you and your reviews okay?**

 **The Queen of Procrastination: Thanks for your review!**

 **Akakuro Fan-nuh: Thanks for your review! Please don't kill me! I love you and your reviews! I know 10 years is really long, but like, it means that Kuroko has never stopped liking Akashi right? Thanks for the support once again!**

 **Toolazytologin: I'm beginning to start wondering whether that name is just fake or you're really just lazy to login haha. Well, multiple theories yeah. Nijimura is Japanese, born in French! He was never in the basketball team so I think it's quite logical that Kuroko never knew him. This is fanfiction haha, so I need to change some facts here and there, so I really hope you don't mind. BlueSkyBlue's name doesn't come from DMMD, and do you know where I can the DMMD game? Thank you for your wishes and I'm NOT THE SPAWN OF THE DEMON KING!**

 **Takucchi: That ain't the end because this chapter is here! I'm really sorry for slapping you with feels! What's godspeed by the way?**

 **So, yeah! Thank you so much for all the love! 115 followers really made me really really happy! I love you guys so much, in a nonsexual way, so thank you very much for your support! Please support this chapter too! Thank you so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko in not in Rakuzan, Akashi has two red eyes, Kagami is existing and Akashi is not Kuroko's light, so I officially do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **#AkaKuro**

A week.

Seven days.

168 hours.

10080 minutes.

604800 seconds.

That was exactly how long he had been working under Akashi. Wait, that wasn't true, he had to minus his lunch break, his time after work, etc. But who really cares?

It felt like seven centuries, seriously.

"Are you done? You still have to send the replies for the party that Emerald Businesses held last week, you know?" Akashi's voice called out from his table. Kuroko sighed.

"Almost, yes, I know."

It wasn't like Akashi wasn't doing anything. However, it just took Kuroko's everything to match up with Akashi's speed. Akashi had three computers, two laptops in front of him, with a super gigantic television screen showing the rise and drop of the stocks in front of him. Once in a while, he would pick up the phone, dial a certain number before giving an order or to issue a command. He was amazing, and it got Kuroko wondering whether he could even keep up with someone as amazing as that.

"There, these are the arranged files." Kuroko handed the files to Akashi as Akashi handed him a piece of paper.

"This is the list of attendees that came to the party. The letter should be the same format as it is in the computer, just change the necessary information, print them out and let me sign them. Then, I'll hand you the next task." Akashi didn't look at Kuroko but instead picked up the phone.

"President, your meeting for the newest product is here."

"Alright. Tetsuya, finish this in half an hour. We need to go to the meeting room. Erh, I hate meetings like these." Akashi ran a hand into his perfectly-gelled hair. Kuroko blushed and looked away. Akashi just looked too hot. Besides, the only time when Akashi would actually pull down his tie and unbutton his collar was when there was no one in his private office except for Kuroko and him. Not like Kuroko cared, wait, he was too busy to even care.

"Start working and close that mouth before flies get in, will you?" Akashi glared at Kuroko. Kuroko tensed up, bowed his head and walked back to his desk.

Half an hour later, Kuroko's hands were typing furiously on the keyboard as he struggled to finish typing the last letter in a minute. Akashi was already buttoning his collar, adjusting his tie and was putting on his blazer as his buttoned the gold buttons on it. Kuroko sighed as he hit 'print', the letters were done. Now what? He hurried to comb his hair as he re-buttoned his own blazer before walking to the door and opened the door for the spawn of the demon king a.k.a his boss a.k.a. his crush a.k.a. Akashi Seijurou. Not like he wanted, he almost died although he only worked for like 7 days.

"Good afternoon." Akashi smiled politely at the board of directors in front of him. He took his seat as the head and Kuroko sat down on his right, opening his laptop to get ready to prepare himself for one hell of a typing (rings any bell?).

"Oh, is it your new secretary, Akashi-sama. He looks so young." One of the board members smiled and looked at Kuroko. Akashi froze for a while before looking at Kuroko too.

"Yes, Mayuzumi. This is my new secretary, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya, introduce yourself," Akashi ordered him. Thinking it was polite, Kuroko stood up and decided to offer a handshake to Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi got up too and returned the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mayuzumi-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am Akashi-sama's new secretary. I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me." Kuroko bowed slightly, now he was itching to take his hand back. Was it just his imagination, or was Mayuzumi holding his hand a bit too long or too tightly?

"Nice to meet you too, Kuroko-san. My name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. I am the Sales Director here. I have been working with Akashi-sama for an _extremely long_ time now, so if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me." Mayuzumi smiled, and then let go of Kuroko's hand. Kuroko thought that it was perhaps his imagination, after all, Mayuzumi seemed like a nice guy.

"Alright, let's begin the meeting. Kotaro, your product." Akashi crossed his hands as both Mayuzumi and Kuroko sat down, waiting for the meeting to start as he typed out some details.

"Alright." A blond man in a white suit stood up, and made his way in front to the projector screen.

"This is the _Brush for Blush_ product. Since we had decided to actually step into the toothpaste industry not too long ago, we decided we wanted to produce a product that can approach to guys more. Therefore, in other to promote this product, we have invited Ryouta Kise, the current top model in Japan to model for us. I think that through this, we can actually promote the product more efficiently and therefore bring in more sales." Kotaro explained. Akashi put his hand on his chin before pointing his pen to another member.

"Mibuchi, what does the PR and Advertising Team think?" A member with black hair with a black suit leaned forward from his chair and looked at the product another time before answering Akashi.

"We could work with it I think. Having Ryouta Kise working as the model should be fine, as he is already our ambassador. Not only that, the product itself looks fine. We will try to come out with a suitable plan for the advertisement, however, the name needs to be changes. It doesn't really match well with the model, especially the word Blush, maybe Kotaru-kun could change it? That'll be great." Mibuchi answered as he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll try." Kotaro grinned nodded. Akashi looked pleased before turning to Mayuzumi.

"What about Sales, Mayuzumi?"

"Erm," Mayuzumi sat up, "With Ryouta Kise as the model, it will be no wonder that the income will be high. As long as the product is fine and Advertising comes up with a refreshing and suitable advertisement, it should be fine. Once Advertising is done talking to the model as well as has decided the theme, we will come out with the contract as soon as possible." Mayuzumi looked at Akashi before leaning back into his chair.

Kuroko was shocked, so this was the impact the Kise had. He had known that Kise was an extremely popular model, but he never thought that even the best of the best had wanted him to promote their product. And Kise was Emerald Business' Ambassador? He needed to ask him about that soon. Kuroko was glad for his friend now.

"Alright, that should sum it up. Now for one more thing, somewhere around this month, I will be travelling to France to attend a 12th anniversary of one of our client's company. I will be taking Tetsuya there as my secretary of course. The second thing is, Mayuzumi, you will be going there too. I want you to check the sales there and see whether there are any errors. Is that fine?"

"Alright." Mayuzumi nodded, "I'll prepare for it."

"Dismissed then. Tetsuya, my office, we need to make plans for the France trip." Akashi left the conference room as everyone got up and bowed.

Kuroko closed his laptop and prepared to leave. However, Mayuzumi approached him. Kuroko immediately looked up. Mayuzumi reached his hand out for another handshake which Kuroko gladly complied but Mayuzumi leaned in front to whisper in Kuroko's ear.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because you're his personal secretary."

And then he let go of his hand and left the conference room, leaving a stunned Kuroko behind him.

 **AND that's it! I really love guys! I have like 3000 views now! Thank you so much for all of your support. Remember to follow, favourite and most importantly, review! Bye guys, see you soon!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Transparent Mirror**

 **P.S. Go to BlueSkyBlue's profile and read all her Assasination Classroom fanfictions if you haven't. They are really, really good, so please shower her with some love and help her, okay?**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Crush That Lasted for 10 Years**

 **Chapter 5**

 **So guys, this is the October update! Just in case you guys don't understand, I'm kind of going to be on hiatus from somewhere around August till somewhere around October thanks to important exams that can change my future. I've updated three times, which means it covers July, August and September. So do you guys get it now? Haha.**

 **I'm really sorry!**

 **So here are the replies….**

 **Guest: Haha thanks!**

 **Guest: I'm really sorry thanks for reviewing for the update!**

 **Reality Slap: YES I WILL GIVE YOU SOME AKAKURO MOMENTS SO PLEASE DON'T FIND ME! By the way, thanks for the review! Please continue to support me! Thank you!**

 **Pat9: Eh, I know. My heart is breaking too but like I need to continue the fanfiction, don't I?**

 **Takucchi: Oh, thank you! I changed it in the end. I really got confused with this anime character from this anime I had recently watched Thank you for the reminder! Oh thanks for telling me what Godspeed means! I can use it now haha!**

 **BlackPheonixRose: I AM NOT THE SPAWN OF THE DEMON KING. So please shut up and do something useful before you start school. And feel lucky because you're not taking any major exams! Yesh!**

 **ScarletAki-chin: Thanks for telling me the error and thanks for the review!**

 **Shinseishinwa: It depends how you see it, but I think the handshake was just a pretense of friendship, Mayuzumi actually is declaring war on Kuroko haha. They are all going to France together! I can only tell you that Akashi and Kuroko's relationship will take a big huge step somewhere, but I can't leak all the details. Shh.**

 **Toolazytologin: You remind me of someone else who doesn't want to login as she claims that she is too lazy as well. Mayuzumi is just well, being Mayuzumi haha. Yes, it's the Kuroshitsuji thing when Sebastian says "I'm just one hell of a butler!"? And okay, DMMD: Reconnect it is. I think I'll download it after all my exams haha. What's RL, by the way? And I am really not the spawn of the demon king okay? I'm actually really nice, you know. You shouldn't just say that I'm not nice just because my friends say so. We seriously should meet up someday, I've got a feeling that we'll be good friends.**

 **BlueSkyBlue: Just because I recommended your fics doesn't mean that I'm bring possessed. I WILL NOT DEAL WITH IT, XUANN! AND MAYUZUMI IS NOT HOT. YES GO AND TYPE YOUR FANFICTION**

 **And Dear all, I have an announcement to make! I am hiring a beta reader for this fanfiction, this spot is opened to everyone except for BlackPheonixRose and BlueSkyBlue. So if you are interested, leave a Review saying that you want to be a Beta Reader and I will PM you and talk with you a bit before I choose the beta reader.**

 **That's it! Now please continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko is not in Rakuzan, Akashi is not his light and Aomine and Kise are not together, so I officially do not own Kuroko no Basuke, okay**

 **#AkaKuro**

If life was easy, Kise would probably be having a break right now. He would have flown to Hawaii, or maybe get down and hang out with his boyfriend. He would even ask his manager to join him. Ahh, this was horrible. But it paid a lot, and Kise knew that a chance like this wouldn't come twice. Asking him to model the newest product for Asia's best company? This couldn't be even better.

"Thank you for accepting our offer. I trust we can whisk you off for preparation?"

"Alright. Please take care of me!"

And here he was, sitting on a chair, with a mirror in front of him, with a make-up artist, hairdresser, wardrobe manager at his sides. He sighed as he began to watch his transformation. He was tired, after all he had just returned from America yesterday, as he was invited to be one of America's Next Top Model's temporary judges.

Ahh, it had been three months since Kuroko started working from Emerald Businesses. Kise wondered how his friend had been doing. After all, he was his (self-proclaimed) best friend. It was just natural for a friend to be concerned about his friend, right? He knew about the heavy workloads that people who worked for Emerald had, and he sincerely hoped that Kuroko would be okay.

Well, in a way, yeah.

The second thing he was more worried about was how Kuroko was going to cope working under his future boss, which was also his crush. After all, Kuroko had liked him for 10 years, and ten years was a pretty long time. Kise also knew that Kuroko still liked Akashi. That was why, when Kuroko had called him on that day in order to ask for clothing advice, Kise had refused to tell him who the President of Emerald Businesses was. He knew that Kuroko would hesitate to go to the interview, after all. Kuroko still liked Akashi, very much so.

Kise had dated Kuroko before. It was true, but their relationship only lasted for 3 months. Kise only dated Kuroko as a sign of comfort. Kuroko had been heartbroken after he had graduated from high school as he left Akashi. He had been broken into pieces, small pieces that were so hard to put together again. Kise, wanting his friend to get better, had decided that he would date him, to treat him preciously as Kuroko had never felt that kind of love before. Kise treated Kuroko like he was the world for him. Taking him out to dates, buying gifts for him, they had even kissed but they had never had sex before.

It was Kuroko who suggested that they break up. He had thanked Kise for comforting him, and he told Kise that he actually had the confidence to stand up and continue his life, with Akashi forever in his heart. He couldn't promise to forget Akashi, but he would stand up and start to deal with this bullshit called life. He couldn't run away from Reality forever, it would be just there waiting for him, after all. He thanked Kise for the splendid moments, and had requested for both of them to remain as good friends. Kise had grinned as usual, and although he knew that the broken pieces had not been mended completely yet, they would soon be together.

Now, he actually regretted about not telling Kuroko about Akashi being the President. After all, he had the right to know. Kise couldn't make a choice at that time, he wanted Kuroko to get a good job, yet he didn't want to reopen scars that had taken a really long time to heal.

"I wonder whether Kurokochii will stop by today huh…." He sighed as the hairdresser finished making his hair. The manager in charge of shooting heard him, and turned to him.

"Do you need anything, Kise-san?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Wait, on second thought, can I have some water please?"

"Certainly. Please just wait for a minute." The manager left, and Kise could only sigh as the make-up artist stopped because the manager requested that the make-up be put later when only the person-in-charge had arrived as he might needed to make a few changes.

"Kise-kun, I'm really glad to see you here!" Kise looked back just in time to see a familiar figure standing at the door. The same teal eyes stared into him as Kise stood up, shocked and surprised and immediately rushed forward to hug him tightly.

"AH KUROKOCHII! KUROKOCHII! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE HERE! I MISSED YOU! IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS, RIGHT?" Kise hugged him and grinned. Kuroko was shocked at the sudden contact before he struggled to get out of the tight grip of Kise's.

"Ah, Kise-kun…can't…..breathe….let me go….."

"Ryouta, I think you should let my new secretary go now. How do you know him anyway? Tetsuya, how did you come to know Ryouta?" Akashi stepped in as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, as if indicating Kise to let go of Kuroko. Kise stuck out his tongue before sighing as he let go of Kuroko. He was still happy and extremely pleased that Kuroko had come to see him.

"Ah, Kise-kun is one of my childhood's friends, we have been friends for about 20 years I think." Kuroko smiled and scenes of his childhood flashed through his mind. Kise was a good friend, and Kuroko was indeed glad that he had a friend like him.

"But wait, why did you never tell me that Akashi was the head of Emerald Businesses?" Kuroko turned to look at Kise as he blinked. Kise had been dreading that question, after all, Kuroko would insist on knowing the truth in the end. Kise really didn't want to break his heart after all.

"Kurokochii, erm, that's because-"

"It is because of respect." Akashi spoke up suddenly. "I had requested that all my employees and close friends not to mention my name as it was too value my own privacy. And not only that, it wouldn't do a future employee good if he was to be scared of coming for the interview on the first day, wouldn't it?" Akashi stepped forward as Kise sighed in relied glad that he needn't answer that question to satisfy Kuroko's curiosity anymore.

"But Kurokochii and Akashichii, what are you doing here anyway? You wouldn't be so free to visit me now, would you?" Kise blinked as the make-up artist came in again, claiming that she needed to continue her work on Kise's face.

"Ah, a certain employee had requested to see your photo shoot. Although he had claimed that he needed to do so for the company, but I think he was just concerned about his friend, I guess." Akashi smirked as he looked at Kuroko. Kuroko immediately turned away, refusing to meet any eyes.

"It was your order to come here in the end, after all." Kuroko muttered just loud enough for both Akashi and Kise to hear. Both of them smiled before laughing out loud. Kuroko sighed in relief as he was glad that Kise was one of the people who actually could speak so casually in front of Akashi. Not many people dared to voice out their thoughts in front of the spawn of the demon king after all.

"Ah, Kurokochii, Akashichii, you're both concerned about me, huh? I'm really glad!" Kise slumped down on the chair as he let the make-up artist work his magic. Akashi and Kuroko leaned on the wall as they watched Kise. Both of them were his good friends after all. They understood that if they were the ones sitting there, which was highly impossible, Kise being such a good friend, would of course be with them no matter what.

"I wish you luck on the photo shoot later, Ryouta. Do your best." Akashi finally said as the make-up artist was done and it was time for Kise to change into the first pair of clothes that he was going to wear. Kise was good- looking and he had perfect measurements, so making clothes for him was indeed extremely easy.

"This is for Akashichii's company! Of course I'll do my best! Expect the sales to be rocketing as orders make their way to your company, Akashichii!" Kise grinned. He made his way to the changing room as he was handed his clothes. He stepped out with the clothes as Kuroko and Akashi eyes' widened at how good he was looking. The wardrobe manager put on some extra decorations on the clothes and adjusted some of the clothes.

"Ah, this is really comfortable! Hey, Akashichii, can I keep this after we're done?" He piped up and looked at Akashi expectantly. Akashi sighed and nodded and Kise jumped. His wardrobe manager merely sighed and started adjusting the clothes again. Once he was done, a voice could be heard outside of the room.

"Let's start the photo shoot!"

 **And that's it for this chapter! You guys might not be seeing me for three months, but please continue to shower me with love, okay? I really, really thank all of you for the support that you have given me and I am indeed grateful for it! Thank you so much!**

 **And here I would like to congratulate BlueSkyBlue for getting 100 reviews (and above) for one of her fanfics! Please support her "Sacred Heart" fanfiction, but if you cannot stand angst, do not read it okay?**

 **Reminder: HIRING BETA READER!**

 **That's all. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Transparent Mirror**


	6. Chapter 6

6

 ** _Sweetly swaying, dreaming on the moon (Your cold cheeks),_**

 ** _Hotter than the sun, let me feel the warmth._**

 ** _If we can head towards the sun and moon and meet there. Hey~_**  
 ** _Me and you._**

 ** _-EXO Drop that (Japanese Version)_**

This was not what he had expected.

Sure, Kise was a professional model. He probably did extremely well in his job, seeing how much money he had based on the different amazing and stylish clothes that he put on every day. Besides, gathering from the time he took every single morning to actually prepare himself by finding the correct clothes, the perfect hairstyle and also putting on the barest makeup needed for the day, one could probably guess the amount of effort he needed to make to present himself was of course because of his outstanding career.

The thing is, Kuroko never knew how professional the young model could be.

It was the first time that Kuroko had actually stepped in to watch Kise in an actual professional modelling job. Normally, he would just accompany the model into the outside door and go do whatever he was supposed to before coming to actually pick him out or taking him out outside and go for a drink or whatsoever. His head hurt remembering how he had tried to find a place where no one would actually recognize the model. That was partially impossible, seeing that the blond hair and the bright eyed model was extremely eye-catching. He frowned every time someone scouted him as Kise had to stop and reject the person by saying that he actually had a modelling career.

Back to the incident on hand, Kuroko was shocked to see how Kise looked. He was all goofy and joking just now. A moment ago, he was merely joking with Kuroko as the stylist was putting on making and fixing his hairstyle for the photo-shoot. The young model had been laughing along with them as he cracked jokes with boss the boss and the employee. But the same model was now posing professionally for the cameraman. His eyes were still bright as if he was telling a story. He wore a brown jacket with a simple black T-shirt underneath, and the black tight leather pants was certainly doing no justice as they further showed the thin legs that the model had. He gulped instantly at the thought of how uncomfortable those were to Kise, and the fact that he looked so cool, and a bit cold and distant actually scared the young man. The professionalism that he was showing now reminded him that this was the working world, and it really didn't matter who you were, but as long as you have a job, you had to work hard to keep it.

"Like what you see?" His boss's deep voice broke Kuroko's train of thought. He coughed a bit and shook his head.

"I-I wasn't staring." He uttered quietly, hoping that his boss would just drop the subject. A smirk reached Akashi's face slowly and he teased his employee.

"Not staring? I was pretty sure your eyes were on his dark leather pants a few moments ago."

Kuroko's head shot up to see a teasing smile on his employer's face. His brain tried to work to form a reply, but the mesmerizing gaze that he was facing just took his breath away. The mismatched eyes had caught his eyes before, but now they were just fascinating. He looked from the red to the gold as he caught a flicker of sadness behind those strong and powerful stare. Then Akashi blinked, then the magic disappeared. Kuroko blinked and realized that he had been staring and looked away awkwardly.

"I didn't know you were the type to tell jokes, Akashi-san."

A small chuckle could be heard as Akashi shook his head and merely tilted his head to the direction of where Kise was. The model was discussing something with the photographer. When he caught Kuroko looking, he turned to his direction and threw a smile and a wink to him. Kuroko merely smiled and nodded his head in reply. Then he stopped.

"I swear I heard some sort of cursing behind me just now." He turned back to face his boss.

Akashi only shrugged.

"Thank you for coming over to shoot this commercial, Ryouta." Akashi shook Kise's hand again after the entire photo-shoot was over.

"No problem, Akashichii. Besides, it was really fun! And the clothes you had were really nice. Thanks for them again!" Kise gave a big smile and held up the bag at the side. The clothes were sponsored, and the designers would certainly be proud to hear that the model Kise actually took a liking to their clothes, now what they would hope next would be a post to Snapchat or Instagram to actually promote their line.

"Thanks anyway, here, your cab is here." Akashi pointed to a car that stopped in front of the office and gave a brief smile. Kise waved and wished Kuroko all the best before getting into the cab and left.

Kuroko smiled at the young model and waved as the cab drove off. Next to him, Akashi checked his watch before shaking his head. He tapped his employee on the shoulder and entered the building with Kuroko behind him. At the lobby, he looked around before going to the reception counter and telling Kuroko to sit on one of the couches to wait for him. Kuroko nodded and headed off to one of the near couches.

As he was taking his notebook out of his pocket, his pen dropped. Bending a bit, he tried to pick it up. A hand then reached for it and passed it to him, their fingers brushing slightly. Kuroko bit his lip and looked up to see the red haired boss standing there. He immediately stood up and apologized.

"It was nothing. Let's go up now." Kuroko nodded before following his boss up.

On the way up, Akashi was talking in his cellphone and Kuroko fiddled with his pen. His mind was still on the time when their hands brushed together. He was sure that he had gotten over his feelings, just at least a little, when they had met again. But when their fingers came in contact, a rush of adrenaline had ran through him like an electric current. He blushed when he saw those slim, smooth fingers in his mind again and shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He couldn't be feeling sparks now, after all, Akashi was engaged.

Engaged.

The word hit him again like a knife. Yes, Akashi was a businessman in and out. His engagement was probably beneficial to him, and perhaps it was more of a contract to expand his business than a real engagement, but it still meant that he probably was still getting married and was going to have a family with someone, and that person was definitely wasn't him. After all, what use could he have other than being a faithful, diligent and obedient secretary slash assistant slash partner in Akashi's life. He sighed. Not like he could do anything about it. But still, the news about Akashi being engaged hurt him more than he thought it would. Engaged huh….his mind lingered on it and he didn't realize that they had reached his floor until a hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Akashi mouthed, still on the phone. Kuroko nodded and gave a small smile to his boss. Pleased with his answer, Akashi went bad to the matters on his phone as his eyebrows creased, then he started shouting on his phone. Kuroko didn't understand what language he was speaking. When they entered Akashi's office, his boss slumped on a chair and continued to talk on his phone while Kuroko merely stood in front of his boss's table and waited for the next instructions to come.

"Goddamit!" After what seemed like an eternity, Akashi finally ended the call and ran a hand into his red locks of hair. Kuroko gulped a bit. Akashi was naturally hot and sexy to him, so no matter what he did, he would still look perfect to Kuroko, and the fact the Kuroko once had a crush on his boss definitely wasn't helping at all.

10 years.

Yes, 10 years and the crush hadn't faded at all.

"Is there any problem, Akashi?" Kuroko pointed to the phone that Akashi had left on the table when he stood up.

"I have a branch in China. Apparently some emergency matters had gone there, the worst part is, it clashes with my trip in France!" Akashi shrugged off his blazer and sat down again as he thought about what to do before finally making a decision.

"Cancel my trip to France, and book tickets to China, you are coming with me." He finally huffed and crossed his arms. "That guy in France must be disappointed, but what to do? My own company comes first.

"Yes sir." Kuroko took out a notebook and wrote a small reminder down, "Anything else Akashi?"

"Not really, by the way, you can go home now." Akashi waved at him. "See you tomorrow."

Kuroko bowed slightly before opening the door. As he was about to leave, a question from Akashi stopped him in his tracks and he looked back, shocked.

"On second thought, would you care to join me for dinner?"

 **I BET YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS GONE! But who's here now? ME!**

 **Transparent Mirror**


End file.
